Connection
by crowned tiger
Summary: This is a missing moment from Season 3, Episode 1. I thought there should have been a Charming Family moment after Charming and Snow rescued Emma from drowning. I rated it T in case of some language. One-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Once Upon A Time is owned by Disney and ABC. I'm just borrowing it for a few minutes :-P **

**This is a one-shot of what I wanted to see after Snow and Charming rescued Emma from the sea. Reviews are appreciated, but please be kind.**

Snow quickly pulled her daughter and husband back into the ship. They both gently set Emma down and tried to adjust her head so she could have a clearer airway. "No, Emma," Snow whispered, she was not going to let her daughter die! She immediately began CPR, not even getting through the first series Emma began to sputter and cough up sea water. "Hey, good girl." Snow coached as Emma took a deep intake of air as her parents smiled down at her.

"I'll go get blankets." Hook said after seeing Emma come too.

Emma looked up at her mother, her father, and Regina then up to the sky. "I told you so." She mumbled but just in that moment she felt loved, unconditionally. She hadn't had this moment since she saw her nursery in the Enchanted Forest, her home. She looked up at her parents smiled down at her. Her father was rubbing her arms and her mother was stroking her cheek, _I can they love me this much?_ She thought.

Snow took the blankets when Hook came back and draped them over her daughter, "Hey, can you focus on me?"

Her mother's concerned voice instantly shook Emma out of her reverie, "Regina, zap my clothes dry and let's get going." She grumbled her anger and emotions returning at her parents and companions. She had a son to save and she didn't want to be parented!

Snow turned and gave Regina a look, "Actually, I'm not going to do that. Hook follow me won't you, let's see the damage to the ship?"

Hook looked at Regina, then Snow, then Emma, then Charming, then Regina again, and then his ship. "She can use my cabin while she recovers; drowning victims usually need between 5-8 hours of recovery. It will take us about the long to access the damage and prepare the row boat."

"I don't need 5 hours to recover I need to find my son!" Emma snapped jumping up. Really bad idea, she suddenly found herself very close to kissing the floor of the ship when two sets of surprising strong arms caught her.

"Thank you Hook," Snow answered as they held Emma up. "We'll take it from here."

Once Emma felt steady enough to stand, she suddenly jerked from her parents, "We don't need to take anything! I'm perfectly fine!" She said as her teeth began to chatter and she began to sway. "Just cold!"

Charming gave a humorless laugh and crossed his arms, "Sure. You're fine. You just jumped into the sea, where we were just attacked by killer mermaids, you were knocked out unconscious and began to drown, your mother had to resuscitate you, your body temperature is low, thus the shivering, your eyes are glazed and your dizzy, obvious concussion. Yeah I saw she's perfectly fine." He turned to his wife, "No need of our help or our experience whatsoever. Snow?"

"No don't look over at her, I said I'm fine." Emma squinted in pain at her own yelling and tried to put pressure to calm her throbbing temple. "I am fine." She tried to say again, but her emotions and her body were obviously against her.

"Ok, Emma since we obviously have the same equal amounts a wisdom…what do you do after resuscitating a drowning victim with a concussion?"

Emma's eyes widened as she froze. She wasn't sure, she knew basic CPR but she never actually rescued a victim who drowned or…experienced drowning herself. In fact the only person she saw use CPR was…her mother on her father when they were cursed. _Oh you got to be kidding me! _ She thought as suddenly the world began to spin. Instantly two arms had her steadied she opened her eyes to see that she was being forced into a half walk/carried guide into Hook's cabin.

Snow moved the bed and blankets and motioned her husband to put Emma on the bed. "Now you need out of our clothes." She said grabbing her bag and taking out a change of clothes for Emma. While Charming lead Emma she stopped and grabbed her bag. "You either do it or I'll do it."

Emma found herself gulping at Snow's tone. She angrily took her clothes and waited for her parents to leave. Charming sighed and walked out while Snow glared back at Emma then rolled her eyes and left shutting the door. Snow waited about five minutes before she opened the door slightly, noticing Emma changed and under the covers and her clothes just a pile on the floor she stepped in a picked them up. "You can leave me alone now, I did what you said."

Snow took a deep breath and counted to ten, "I'm not done yet."

Emma gave a frustrated sigh and snapped in her exhaustion, "Look it was all your fault I had to jump in the sea in the first place!"

At that moment Charming walked into the room with a hot beverage. He looked down at Emma and then Snow and sighed, "Here's your drink. Your body needs to warm up to normal." He mumbled as he shared a pain look with Snow, "I'm going to go help Hook and Regina." He grumbled storming away.

Emma jumped as her father slammed the door shut behind him, "Rumpelstiltskin was right."

Emma turned to her mother, "What?"

"You do have no faith."

"I just jumped into the sea hoping you would save me! I have faith!"

Snow nodded, "Yes you did do that. You can't do that to us Emma." Emma opened her mouth to argue, "NO!" Snow commanded, "It. Is. My. Turn." Emma's eyes widened, her mother didn't look like a school teacher…this wasn't Mary Margaret, this was…Snow White, this was a queen commanding respect. "You act like you're the only one that was hurt by all this. Well guess what Sweetie, you're not! I get your mad and I get you're an adult, but don't ever, ever! Scoff at your father or my experience. Yes Emma, your father! I'm tired skating around the bush with you, we're your parents, we sent you away, but if we didn't, Regina was going to kill you! Do you know how I felt while I held your dying father in my arms and I didn't know where you were? Do you know what it is like to have people sacrifice their lives for you? Because that's what your father and I did, that's what entire villages did for me when I was made a traitor in my own kingdom and villages died for their loyalty to me! Do you know how it feels whenever I look at you? My heart fills with light, joy, happiness and unconditional love. It loves all of you, but it has regret and sadness because I missed your entire life and I'm reminding of that every single day!"

"You have no idea what it was like. Being shipped from place to place, where most of them didn't even care to learn my name. And to the social workers, the people who were supposed to making sure that I was taken care of? I was a file with a number on it. I was never just Emma. You talk about loyalty? No one's EVER shown me any loyalty. So, yeah, I learned that the only one I can count on is myself. I had to, just to survive. I can't know what your life was like, but you can't know what mine was like, either."

"You're right Emma. I can't know what you went through. I'm so sorry you went through it. I'm sorry that I can't ever take that hurt from you, I'm sorry I couldn't go through with you because somebody stole that from me! I…" Snow took a breath, "I hate this world for what it did to you, I hate that I wasn't the one that could give you what you deserve. You can never hate me enough because I guarantee you. your father and I hate ourselves in ways you don't even imagine." Sniffling could be heard from bed, Snow took a closer look, Emma was crying. "But, do you know how I stay so "infuriatingly optimistic?" Because of you. Because of your father. Because of Henry. All those moments, those times, all the memories I have, all my suffering and I think of you and I know, I know I can survive the next hit, things will get better. Because of you."

Snow and Emma stared at each for a moment. Both had tears in their eyes, but Snow knew she could only push and reach out so far in day. She turned to leave, when a small, scared whisper called to her. "Snow?" She stopped walking turned around and sat beside Emma. Then she surprised her, Emma scooted closer and laid her head on her shoulder almost against her chest as she began to cry.

Snow sighed and pressed her hand against her daughter's head, "It's alright Emma, I promise you we'll get him back, I'm sorry this is so hard for you." Emma continued to cry, "And I promise, I promise you'll learn just how loved you are by me and your father." She promised kissing her daughter's head.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and respectful and kind! **


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note: Hello fellow readers and Oncers. Due to some extremely personal reasons I need to take a small break from writing. I'm in the process of deleting all my stories, now if you wish for me to continue speak up or forever hold your peace. I don't want to leave but I feel that I need to take a month or more break from writing. Those who wish for some of my stories to remain up respond to this note or PM me, if not all my stories will be deleted. Thank you for following me.**

**Crowned Tiger.**


	3. Thank you

**Author's Note: **

**Um wow, I didn't know my stories touched so much of you. Guests, because I can't personally message any of you. Thank you! All of your kind thoughts and words have really touched my heart, truly. I will not delete my stories, but I do need a break, so I will not be writing at least for a few weeks. To all of you that messaged me privately and all that do have an account and voiced your thoughts, thank you too. You all have really uplifted my spirits especially in my time of stress. Thank you.**

**Stories will remain up.**

**Writing will hopefully resume in two-three weeks.**

**With my love,**

**Crowned Tiger**


End file.
